Dying Embers
by Hattie1997
Summary: Hermione Black: Witch, sister to Jacob Black, Quileute (although not quite in the Wolf sense). Jasper Hale (Whitlock, whatever you wish to call him): Wizard, from the Cullen family, Vampire. Enemies by birth (kind of). Supposed to hate each other. And yet why does she feel something every times she looks at him? Does he know the answer? I think so.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Twilight / Harry Potter fic so please be kind. Before anyone asks I am aware that I have bumped Jacobs age up but I did that because I wanted him to be the older, over-protective brother instead of the younger, annoying one (and trust me on that as I have one). I also know that Jasper was 19 when he was turned but for the sake of this story he will be seventeen, as will the rest of the Cullen's. I am planning on having Hermione bumped up in some of her classes so that they do have lessons together, never fear.**

**I am rambling now so I'll stop and let you enjoy the first chapter (hopefully). Please, please, please review.**

**Jasper**

The room was silent, unnaturally so for us, especially with Emmett in the house. He couldn't stay quiet for love nor money. Alice was seated at the end of the sofa, her eyes glassy and her mouth slightly slack. Rosalie, Rose for short, was seated next to her, one hand holding onto hers as she went through the vision. You see, Alice often had visions like these. She could see the future…or, more accurately, the future once it had been decided. I think the only people who she couldn't see were the Quileute Tribe of Shapeshifters, who lived in La Push Reservation barely five miles from our secluded house. Rose didn't have any particular power although she was remarkably good with babies even though she couldn't have one herself. I heard that she and Emmett were actually thinking of asking the Volturi – sort of like our Vampire Police – if they could adopt, but there was no guarantee of them agreeing. They liked to keep a sharp eye over the Vampire community and it was against our laws to change a baby.

Anyway, back to my family. Emmett, the loud one, was sitting by the television, for once without his eyes glued to the screen. His dark hair was pushed out of his eyes as his hands went slack on the controller he had been clutching like his life depended on it. Rose glanced over at him with a soft smile as she saw the worry on his face but did not approach. When Alice was like this she liked to have Rose or Esme, our surrogate Mother, by her side and as Esme was currently out collecting groceries – even though we did not eat – Rose had to do.

Edward was sitting with his back to the wall, his girlfriend, Bella, pulled onto his lap. Everyone had been surprised when they had started dating as Bella's best friend was Jacob Black, who belonged to the Quileute Tribe and let's just say the two covens did not mix. We actually had a Treaty that stated if we changed any human it would be full out war. Not that we planned on, of course, but there can be no pleasing them.

Carlisle was seated on Rosalie's other side, one hand on her shoulder. Carlisle, much like Esme, was our surrogate Father and the one who had changed most of us into who we were today. Of course, this was before the Treaty and he only did it if we were dying.

"What did you see?"

Rose's soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts and, turning to face them, I noticed Alice's face had lost its pallid quality and she was now staring at each of us in turn with worry shining in her chocolate eyes. She opened her mouth to tell us, but Edward – he's a mind reader and so had also been privy to her vision – beat her to it.

"The Volturi are coming."

"What?"

The unanimous words broke into our thoughts as we rose as one. I turned to Carlisle.

"What are we going to do?"

He sighed, eyes falling closed, nostrils flaring as he thought. He looked worn, more tired than I had ever seen him even though, as Vampires, we didn't actually have to sleep.

"What I've been planning on doing for a long time."

He moved over to our fireplace, where a pot of Floo powder resided. All Vampires were Witches and Wizards, it was just the way of life, but unlike them we did not have to practice it at a hidden school. We did not learn it automatically…no, far from it, in fact. Our magic did not explode out of us if we were left untrained; instead, it sat dormant in us until such as time as we decided to learn. And it seemed that, at least for us, that time had come.

**XxX**

**Hermione**

Jacob pouted from his position in front of me, his arms wrapped around my waist while mine were around his neck. Many who did not know us often mistook us for boyfriend / girlfriend but the truth of the matter was that we were siblings. Admittedly very close siblings, but we were siblings all the same.

"Do you have to go?"

He was pouting. He knew I couldn't resist him when he pouted. But I must.

"I have to."

"No you don't," Seth disagreed from behind him. Seth was the only Quileute that was my age, the rest were all older or younger, Jacob being seventeen to my fifteen. "You could always been schooled from here."

"You say that every year," I pointed out with a frown.

"And you say _that _every year," Sam refuted as I removed my arms from around my brother and stepped up to hug him. "You know we don't like you being all the way in England where we cannot get to you."

"I know," I agreed quietly, "But I always have the Weasley's, don't I?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you do."

"I'll be careful," I murmured. "I always am. And this year is O.W.L. year so I cannot miss it. It should be fun."

"You'll miss your flight," My Dad, Billy Black, murmured, seeming only slightly less comfortable with me travelling to England than Jake was. _He _was still pouting.

"Alright," I laughed, attempting to diffuse the tension, "I'm going. I love you all and I'll see you at Christmas."

"We'll try to come before," Dad promised as I leaned down for a kiss on the cheek. "And we love you too, Pumpkin."

I rolled my eyes at the familiar endearment but didn't complain. With a short wave and I small laugh I was off to the Burrow, where I would spend the remaining week before starting my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**XxX**

**Jasper**

The Fireplace was silent, still, for a beat before sudden emerald flames had us all (well, apart from Carlisle and Esme, who had seen it before) careening backwards in surprise. An old, wizened (ironic seeing as he was a wizard) man stepped out. He was a crumpled crisp packet of a man, with a face was pale and thin as paper. Dazzling blue eyes stared at us over half-moon spectacles, seeming to X-ray us with their stunning depths, and his wispy white beard was tucked unceremoniously into the belt of his dark blue robes. All in all, he was the very essence of what a Wizard should be and I actually found myself wondering if they all looked like this ancient man standing before us.

"This is Albus Dumbledore," Carlisle announced unnecessarily. After all, _everyone _who knew anything about magic knew who Albus Dumbledore was, and, if I was being honest, I thought it was a great honour to actually get to meet the man who was so famous.

"These are Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward. And," he gave an over-exaggerated gesture to his wife, "Of course you already know Edward."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," Dumbledore rumbled, smiling benignly. Esme smiled delicately back.

"Likewise, Albus, and how many times have I asked you to call me Esme?"

"As many times as I've called you Mrs. Cullen," was the smooth response before he was suddenly business-like once more. "Now I know that at least one member of the Quileute Clan from La Push go to Hogwarts so I must entreat you if you find out who they are to not pick a fight."

"Can you not tell us?" Carlisle asked in his soft, American burr. It was so easy to tell where he was from next to the decidedly British Dumbledore.

"I'm sure you will find out soon enough," Dumbledore murmured, "After all, she is the only student from America who attends Hogwarts. Heed my warning." Then, all previous conversation forgotten, he added, "Do you wish to come and be sorted into your houses now or do you wish to wait and be sorted with the first years."

"Now, I think," Esme replied, followed by murmured of assent from the rest of us.

"Is it possible for us to all be in the same house?" Rosalie asked and although she did not show it I could feel the anxiety pouring off her in waves.

"It will be," Dumbledore told her reassuringly, "The Hat takes into consideration your wishes."

I wondered what the 'Hat' was but said nothing, figuring I would be told sooner or later anyway. Instead, I followed Carlisle and Dumbledore into the fireplace and shouted out my destination, disappearing in a flash of brilliant green flames.


	2. Pre Hogwarts

**Dorienn: Thanks for being my first reviewer. I love having Jake as an overprotective brother, it just suits him. I hope you like this chapter and please review. Thanks.**

**I know these chapters aren't very long, and I'm sorry for that, but two chapters in two days cannot be called bad.**

**I just wanted to clarify for anyone who thinks I am being horrible to English people in any of my chapters, I don't mean for it to come off that way. I mean, I am English myself to that wouldn't work. It works the same way for when America comes into it. I'm sorry if I get anything wrong as I am not from there.**

**Alright, now here's the next chapter.**

**Pre Hogwarts**

**Hermione**

I took a deep breath as I stepped off the plane, collecting my bag from customs and then making my way into the bitter English weather. A shout drew my attention away from my feet and, turning, I saw two blobs of red and one blob of black racing towards me.

None of them had changed much since the last time I saw them. Ron was still as gangly as ever, his red hair messy but no where near as messy as Harry's. Harry was still the same tall, but not as tall as Ron, bespectacled lad of fifteen. And Ginny was still stunningly beautiful, with long, auburn hair and bright chocolate eyes.

"Mione," Ron yelled.

"She can hear you," Ginny snapped back, rubbing her ear, "She's not deaf."

I laughed at their antics; it was always like this. I grinned at Harry as he approached and we both took the arm of a squabbling Weasley.

"How's America?"

"Warmer than this," I replied in my soft American burr, which really stood out against their harsh English accents. "But I wouldn't exactly call it warm."

"And the tribe?"

"Same as ever," I sighed, "Still ridiculously overprotective."

"Did you hear that they're having a family day this year?" I shook my head. "Yeah, it's happening some time in November, where families – even Muggle ones – can come to Hogwarts for a day to hang out with their kids. We will finally get to meet the Quileute's we've heard so much about."

I giggled. "I have something to show you as well when we get somewhere quiet."

The other three nodded and we moved in silence over to Mr. Weasley's flying green car. It was exactly the same as his blue car from second year. That man never learnt.

"Hop in," a longhaired Weasley that I remembered vaguely as Bill Weasley commanded us. He held out a hand. "I'm Bill, by the way."

"Hermione."

"I know," he replied with a nod to Ginny and Ron. "They wouldn't shut up about you coming. It got even worse after Harry arrived. Well, here we are, dinner is in two hours."

We nodded silently as we followed Bill into the house, where the rest of the Weasley's (minus Charlie, who was still in Romania) were congregated. After 'how do you do's?' and 'It's so nice to see you again's' we managed to escape into garden, where we sat down around the lake, dipping our feet into the water.

"So what did you need to show us?" Ginny asked, seemingly bursting from excitement.

I cleared my throat dramatically and stood, grinning at them. I concentrated hard, squeezing my eyes shut and breathing narrowly. A moment later I felt my body beginning to shrink, becoming smaller and smaller until I became a slight version of Jake's wolf form. Gasps followed this from my three best friends and I let out a happy bark before changing once more.

"I thought all Wolves ripped their clothing when they changed," Gin remarked quietly, "And became freakishly tall."

"I guess it's slightly different with girls," was my unsure reply. "It probably has something to do with privacy so we keep our clothes and we're not 'freakishly tall' as you put it. Anyway, Leah Clearwater is the only other female Wolf. Henceforth, the overprotective nature of our tribe."

"She's not related to Penelope Clearwater is she?" Gin asked with a small smirk on her lips as she glanced in the direction of the Burrow, where Percy was seated. She was clearly thinking of her first year, when she had caught Percy and Penelope in a slightly…compromising position. _My _first memory of the girl, however, was seeing her in the library that same year after I had found out what was in the Chamber of Secrets. She had been the first person to greet me after I'd woken up, and we'd gone down to the Great Hall together.

"Distant cousins, I think," I replied with a small nod, "But I can't be certain."

"Dinner time," Molly Weasley's matronly voice yelled out the door and the four of us rose, ready to taste some of Ron and Ginny's Mum's famous cooking.

"Oh, and guys?" They turned. "Please don't tell anyone about my shape shifting form."

"We won't," Ginny promised immediately, grabbing my hand as we walked inside, laughing gleefully as the twins childish antics.

**XxX**

**Jasper**

"So this is England," Rosalie muttered quietly, glancing with distaste out of the large windows in Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

The dark grey clouds swirled overhead, promising to pour rain down on our heads if we were so foolish as to go outside. The grass was a luscious emerald colour, much the same colour as the flames in a fireplace once Floo powder had been dropped in, and they were just as unruly. The Gamekeeper's hut was like a tiny elf's house against the forbidding trees of the Forest behind it and the Black Lake lay like a gloomy shadow next to it, stretching for as far as the eye could see (and for Vampires that was a long way).

"It's not that much worse than Forks," I replied quietly. Murmurs of assent followed this pronouncement.

"The Sorting, if you will," Professor Dumbledore stated from behind us. Turning we saw the elusive 'Hat' that they had been talking about (or so I'm guessing) sitting innocently on a stool in front of the wizened old man. Confusion clouded my features, and from the emotions I could feel from my family, theirs too.

"What do we do?" Alice asked, reaching out to poke it lightly, jumping backwards with a gasp as it moved its peak slightly.

"You place it on your head, child," Dumbledore smiled almost mysteriously, though I didn't get what could be mysterious about a hat.

"I'll go first," I sighed when she still didn't move. I could hear the Sorting Hats voice in my head though I wasn't sure how. It was obviously some sort of magical instrument but how did whoever enchanted the hat get it to actually speak to the students.

_Hmm, very clever…you could be a Ravenclaw. However, I see a slyness in you that could only be from Slytherin. You loyalty knows no bounds, a Hufflepuff trait for sure, but…_

"Gryffindor," I spoke to it in my head, unsure of how but knowing almost instinctively what to do. I wasn't sure why I was hell-bent on being a Gryffindor but it was like there was a voice in my head screaming at me to pick it. And I knew I must.

_Well, yes, Gryffindor would be a remarkable option, but I think…_

"Gryffindor," I repeated out loud, not caring who heard. To be fair Edward could probably hear the whole conversation and Alice would already know the outcome.

_As you wish…better be "Gryffindor."_

**XxX**

**Hermione**

The week passed in relative relaxation. We didn't really do much except sit around the House reading and playing Wizards chess. We would have gone out by the Lake but after that first day it just rained, never letting up for an instant. Fortunately Mr. Weasley's car could fly and so we had no trouble getting to the station. Also, this car's invisibility booster actually worked and no Muggles saw us.

"Ron? Harry? Hermione?"

Neville Longbottom's voice assaulted us the moment we stepped onto the platform and we were whisked away from the other Weasley's to greet our fellow Gryffindor. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were with him, and Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil joined us moments later, the former of the two giggling flirtatiously at Ron. Gin left us to chat to some of her fellow fourth years and so, after a quick farewell to the Weasley's who had accompanied us, we found our own compartment on the train and settled down to chat about our summers.

"So how's the Clan?" Parvati asked me almost instantly. They had asked me this every year since they found out that I was part of the Quileute Tribe and our main aim was to destroy Vampires.

"They're fine," I replied with a small roll of my eyes. "They're the same as always, although I'm certain Seth's grown another couple of inches. I definitely feel like a midget next to them. Even Leah's taller than me and she's not even freakishly tall."

"Sounds interesting," was the dull reply before she immediately turned to Lavender to chat about some sort of new brand of make-up that apparently stopped even Vampire's from sparkling.

I frowned slightly, that giving me an idea. I pulled my notebook (one that I kept on me at all times) out of my trunk, with the help of Dean as I wasn't tall enough to reach it, and, after giving him a small nod of thanks, I began to write.


	3. Announcement

**I'm so sorry that this isn't actually an update but I recently discovered Fictionpress and I have started a story that I think you'll like. If you fancy it could you please check it out. My username is Hattie97 and it is called Our Little Secret. Here is a preview. Thanks.**

The blistering sun beat down from the heavens, sending golden light over the small, homely buildings below. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue with dozens of birds soaring overhead, and the ground was dusty underfoot. Shops lined each side of the street, doors open wide to admit any manner of customers who wanted to enter, and voices mingled cheerfully from inside each one. There wasn't a frown to be seen: each child was giggling and squealing, each teenager was laughing and playful, and each adult was elated and merry. The streets were abnormally crowded seeing as it was a blissful summers day, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong.

His hair was plastered to his forehead above eyes that were wide and frightened. A light breeze blew past him, making him shiver in the suddenly cool air. He was dressed casually so as not to stand out in the busy street, with only a pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt that clung to his body and simple, white trainers. Even though he didn't usually bite his lip, now his teeth were wrenching it apart in his nervousness as he moved onto the pavement next to Waterstones.

He pretended to be like any other boy - rowdy, impolite and arrogant - but he knew he wasn't succeeding. Instead, he was quiet and withdrawn, the horrors that he'd seen and been witness to clouding his eyes and mind.

He continued to trudge along, trying to keep his head low so that he would not be recognizable to any of _their_ spies who might be watching. His eyes kept flicking this way and that in an effort to see if he had been spotted, but so far nothing was out of the ordinary.

There was a brilliant booming noise before the store he'd been hurrying past started to shake on its foundations. Terrified screams sounding from inside as people shoved each other in their rush to escape the collapsing building. In the next second a cloud of dust rose up as the shop finally came to rest, debris flying everywhere. Screams and sirens mixed in the air as the firemen arrived to what had obviously not been an accident. He had no doubt about who had caused it.

A shout to his left ripped him from his thoughts and he turned to see a shaking finger pointed at him. The man it belonged to had a cropped head of ginger hair and sparkling, sapphire-blue eyes that were burning with what looked like a mixture of hatred and fear.

"There."

That was all it took; every eye turned in his direction, curiosity and pain showing in every face. More sirens rent the air, signaling that the police were on their way. He found his breath coming out in sharp gasps as he stared straight into the eyes of his accuser.

"He did it."

Those final words jolted him from his state of shock and he glanced around in horror as three police cars drew up, the inhabitants all jumping out. By then all of the injured had been taken away and he dearly hoped that there were no dead, but knowing them, there probably would be.

A small hand fitted itself into his palm but before he could turn to look at the culprit, he was being dragged away from the crime-scene. He tried to look back once but his companion just tugged impatiently on his arm and he was forced to continue.

Whoever it was took him down a series of narrowly twisting streets until she reached a certain house. They fumbled for a moment with the key to the door before pushing it open and stumbling into the sitting room beyond.

It was only then that he got a good look at his 'kidnapper'. She was about a head shorter than him and dressed in form-fitting jeans and a blue, Jack Wills hoodie with the hood pulled up to shield her face from view. Even so he could see a hint of brown hair peeping through.

"Who are you?" he snapped rudely, not willing to take any chances even though she didn't look like she could hurt a fly.

Instead of replying, she carefully removed the hood and allowed it to fall down her back. Cinnamon colored curls cascaded to her waist and her cocoa-brown eyes regarded him solemnly. She had a cute, button nose and full, rouge lips. A slight smile curled the corners of her mouth as she finally spoke.

"My name is Aisling Ava Sophia Lowe but you can call me Ash."


End file.
